Apariencias
by Andrea Cecilia
Summary: SASUSAKU AU fuertes sentimientes son suficientes para hacerte mia, solamente mia...feliz cumpleaños Akane-xan! in progress


•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

_**Apariencias**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** Two-shot AU o UA –adoro tanto el genero ¬¬ por cierto como se escribe?-

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece; si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros: **bien, veamos –revisa la lista de encargos pendientes con un límite que tiende a mas infinito xD!!-…-pone un chulito y se aclara la garganta- feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida **Brendy**, feliz cumpleaños a ti!!, si, así es, Brendicita o mas conocida como **Akane-xan** cumple el 15 de marzo, mi muñequita, se que no puedo hacer mucho por ti –se rasca la cabeza- y que te tengo olvidada –no solo a ti, a todos!!- pero…de todo corazón quiero desearte muchas cosas buenas, que consigas pronto a tu Sasuke-kun y bueno todas esas trivialidades que se desean en estas fechas xD!!

Te quiero mucho n.n

Los diálogos tienen mucho del retrato de Dorian Grey –ya se darán cuenta del por que- aunque esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ese libro que pertenece a Oscar Wilde –alabado!!-

(Me comí las bolitas de mi argolla owO, me hará daño eso? xD!!...no verdad? xD!!...le puede pasar a cualquiera, sobre todo si la argolla esta en tu labio xD!!)…

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-hablan-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ciertamente en aquella época del año Edo era un sitio helado, otoño daba paso al invierno pero algo estaba cambiando –el clima es inminente mi querido amigo- y este entretiempo parecía un inclemente sin nieve, los ruidos confusos entre la multitud hacían del caminar una verdadera tortura, y no solo era el clima, toda la ciudad cambiaba al estilo occidental, copiando a grandes naciones como en la que ellos habían estudiado, un claro ejemplo el tradicional kimono japonés estaba quedando relegado a las clases minoritarias ya que ahora las mujeres modernas preferían atuendos mas sencillos que revelaban sus figuras tras la tela.

-De veras, Lord Uchiha, intuyo que no es correcto andar por estas calles- siseo el siempre alegre Naruto Uzumaki, claro que en casos como este se veía ofuscado por las tontas reglas de la época, mete las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina elegante al estilo más hipócrita de la sociedad.

-Que confuso resultas ser Naruto, te creía una persona con ganas de experimentar, que mejor forma que atreverse entre las masas!- acomodó el sombrero y sonrió de medio lado mientras le veo de reojo, al rubio a su derecha no le gustan los retos que ponen en duda su reputación libertina.

•-----•-----•

-Señorita, esta usted loca-

-Cállate de una buena vez Ino- soltó una carcajada y apretaba el agarre al antebrazo de su amiga –y no me digas así, querrá Yamanaka-san que se enteren que las hijas de ministros importantes están caminando solas por los suburbios de la ciudad?- le dio un pellizco a la rubia que se unía al chiste

-claro que no, pero nuestros vestidos no ayudan a ocultarnos entre la gente- recordó haciendo énfasis en sus trajes bajo las costosas capas que las cubrían del frió de la estación –además, somos demasiado lindas, no lo notas acaso? Todas las miradas se dirigen a nuestra belleza juvenil- sonrió como siempre engreída y triunfante, ella era la muestra perfecta de la diferencia de clases sociales, hermosas, adineradas y muy educadas

-querrás decir de mi belleza querida- otra carcajada se hizo presente, se habían conocido la primavera pasada en Harbad durante un viaje interdisciplinar de las facultades hacia un poblado cercano al campus, habían congeniado rápidamente, mas aun al saber que ambas residían en la capital Japonesa y de que los padres de las dos trabajaban en el gobierno.

-no inventes Saku es eso lo que has aprendido en la universidad?, es acaso eso lo que quisiera escuchar tu confidente?...hieres profundamente mi corazón- hizo un gesto moribundo con la mano y ambas rieron. La rubia estudiaba bellas artes y la pelirosa muy al pesar de sus padres y luchando contra el período tras la restauración se dedicaba a la medicina, ella prefería lo intelectual aunque Ino decía que la belleza termina donde empieza el intelecto, y que la Haruno estaba volviéndose solo frente. –oh por Dios!!- exclamo la artista

-que te aflige cielo?- indago la ojijade

-cúbrete Sakura- ordeno

-Por que tendría que hacerlo?- frunció el ceño

-Mira al frente, lo notas?, acaba de doblar la esquina el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha y su inseparable Naruto Uzumaki- anuncio

-no les reconozco señorita Yamanaka, y lo que no sabes no te hace daño, deberías saberlo- recordó mientras hacia una reverencia a un señor que las había quedado mirando

-el primero sin duda alguna encantador, algo serio si, hombre de negocios, muy joven por cierto y guapo también acaba de graduarse hace un año del legendario Oxford, el otro también, se conocieron allá, no recuerdo a que se dedica ahora mismo…me temo que nada, oh ya recuerdo, asiste a Jiraiya-sama en sus tratados inmorales- informo –ahora sube el tocado de tu abrigo, que dirían de nosotras si nos hayan en estas calles?-

-escucha Ino, por lo que dices parecen ser personas estupendas, y con respecto a tu pregunta, que diríamos nosotras de ellos si los hayamos en estas calles?- rió

-siempre en contra de la moral estimada Haruno-san- suspiro, no había marcha atrás

…

-demonios- siseo por lo bajo ocultándose tras su flequillo

-que ocurre contigo Sasuke?- interrogo mientras daba unas cuantas monedas a una anciana en el suelo

-unos cuantos pasos nos separan de la siempre adulante Ino Yamanaka- aviso al rubio

-seria una completa insensatez cruzar la calle, lo mejor es tan solo saludarla, evitar una charla extensa y retirarnos con algún pretexto que sabrás inventar en su debido momento- sonrió –además, creo que esta acompañada de la señorita Haruno- advirtió

-quien?- odiaba la cercanía a personas como aquella menuda rubia…

-chica ejemplar, no la conozco por cierto, pero he escuchado de ella, el trabajar con un escritor me hace ir a fiestas donde todos hablan de todos y revelan detalles al derecho y al revés excepto lo que uno desea saber- le dio un codazo al moreno

-Hmp!!-…entonces, estando algo mas cerca, ya visualizando la sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes en su rostro de ojos azules pudo entonces, distinguir a la persona que le acompañaba, cabello rosado recogido en un moño con bucles ondulados a su alrededor como solían usarlo las jóvenes por aquellos días en la soñadora América, abrigo negro y bajo el un vestido de notable volumen rojo, estaban cogidas de gancho cual amigas inseparables.

-señor Uchiha, señor Uzumaki- hizo una reverencia mientras su largo cabello rubio atado a una trenza se mecía –como siempre es un placer verles- dijo haciendo gala de su educación basada en la rectitud inglesa a pesar de ser oriental, esto daba sin duda alguna un aire importante a su semblante sin decir nada de su atuendo.

-el placer es nuestro señorita- tomo la mano libre de la muchacha y la beso por encima del guante que la cubría

La mire fijamente, poseía unos bellos ojos verdes, piel algo bronceada pero muy limpia, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al notar mi indiscreta mirada –Konban wa- dije desviando mi vista a su cuello, era hermosa.

-Por favor preséntenos a su acompañante Yamanaka-san- rogó el chico de aspecto alegre

-oh por supuesto!! La señorita Sakura Haruno y yo asistimos a Harbad juntas- informo y espero unos segundos a que la chica recién mencionada completara el saludo protocolario pero nada paso –querida saluda a los señores- la codeo

-Como están?– sonrió con suficiencia haciendo que su amiga hiciera una exclamación de sorpresa por la imprudencia

-deje que me presente, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y este a mi lado Sasuke Uchiha-sama, le estaba diciendo que eras ejemplar, pero acabas de echarlo todo a perder- dijo el rubio haciendo que un bochorno cubriera las mejillas de la estudiante de medicina y todo su cuerpo se tensara.

-excepto el placer de conocerla a usted señorita Haruno- dando un paso al frente haciendo amago de repetir el gesto que había hecho su amigo con la otra chica pero esta no lo permitió.

-Lord Uzumaki, como puede usted dar referencias de mi persona si ni siquiera me conoce?- pregunto indignada

-no me extraña que con su actitud llegue a oídos de otros- participo el pelinegro de mirada penetrante

-y tampoco me extraña a mi, que con su manera de tratar a las jóvenes sea usted un hombre soltero- respondió altiva al comentario de Uchiha

-quien le ha dicho eso Haruno-san?- interrogo el chico inmoral ayudante del hombre de reputación mas dudosa de los periódicos locales

-oh por Dios, todos nos están viendo- avergonzada la pretenciosa rubia, tenían una reputación que guardar, eran miembros importantes de una sociedad en transición pero al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta y la única conciente hay era ella (xD!!)

Abrió su bolso de mano que combinaba con su atuendo y saco ella una pluma de apariencia costosa y seguido una servilleta con logotipo de un restaurante irlandés de conocida fama y la puso de regreso en su lugar, luego un espejo pequeño y se miro en el mientras decía –bien Uchiha-sama, todo esto por que no deje que besara mi mano?, pues le informo que una señorita como yo no simpatiza con extraños y lo máximo que haré será estrechar su palma- guardo el espejo y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron

-me parece razonable- extendió su mano derecha y entonces la extremidad libre de tela de la oji verde se junto con ella, tenia los dedos tibios pero el centro frió, frió como papel, como servilleta…

-será mejor que nos despidamos en este momento, cosas urgentes nos esperan- informo el rubio –por favor disculpen este percance y esperamos de todo corazón que nos reunamos para poder sanar este terrible encuentro- dijo a la rubia

-estaríamos encantadas Uzumaki-san, y disculpen la imprudencia de mi amiga, suele ser algo diferente- se excuso

-la diferencia es la solución a las crisis y la raya entre los misterios mas deliciosos datebayo!!- aclaro con una sonrisa identificándose con aquellas palabras –hasta entonces señoritas- y caminaron alejándose de ellas, suspiro –que niña mas interesante- menciono

-Hmp!!- apretó el papel en su mano derecha, que tendría escrito?, no lo abriría delante de su amigo, quería saber el mismo el contenido y tomar la mejor decisión con respecto a el –Naruto-san, no es ese un puesto de la sopa de fideos que tanto te gusta?- señalo el cruce de la calle a un lado de la estación de ferrocarril

-Ramen!!- casi corrió, tenia mucha hambre y ni los modales ni el dinero impedirían que comiera en ese lugar

-baka- desarrugo la servilleta, y con una caligrafía perfecta de abecedario occidental leyó "frente al teatro municipal esta noche a las 6, hasta entonces Sasuke-kun"…fallaría al encuentro?, claro que no, esa chica en su totalidad molesta e irreverente le atraía mucho como para negarse, y como podría un caballero dejar plantada a una señorita a tan altas horas de la noche? –Sakura Haruno- susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras su amigo le llamaba para invitarle un tazón de comida.

•-----•-----•

-te odio sabes?- informo enojada –mas vale que regresemos a casa-

-hai hai- no valía la pena pelear, Ino era así, ya se le pasaría cuando le cuente de su encuentro furtivo con Uchiha-sama.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Ay Dios, esta bien?, inexperta en estos universos alternos ya saben U.U

Feliz cumple Brendy!! Perdona mis horrores en este fic, pero lo intente xD!!.

-

-

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


End file.
